leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hapu/Manga
Hapu debuted in PASM21. She was first mentioned by Hala, Olivia, and Nanu, who all agreed to name her the next Island Kahuna of Poni Island. She first appeared in person at the Seafolk Village, where she rescued from a group of wild led by a . With Sun's help, Hapu eventually defeated Crabominable and its minions. Afterward, Hapu received a Sparkling Stone from , who had been watching the battle. In PASM23, Hapu decided to travel to her grandfather's grave on Vast Poni Canyon and tell him that she became Poni's next Kahuna. As she and Sun traveled, Crabominable appeared, asking to join Hapu's team. Hapu rejected Crabominable's request and suggested it join Sun's team instead, which it reluctantly agreed to. Hapu then revealed she possessed the Moon Flute and asked Sun if he was capable of playing it. Later, Hapu and Sun witnessed Nebby and another fly towards the Poni Altar. Hapu decided to postpone the grave visit and follow the two Protostar Pokémon. In PASM24, Hapu and Sun were cornered by a group of s demanding that Hapu come with them to the Poni Altar. The Employees were defeated by a that had been knocked out by Gladion, who had Lillie with him. After the Employees retreated, Hapu noticed Lillie had the Sun Flute meant to go with her Moon Flute. The four guardian deities of Alola appeared and took Sun and both flutes to the Poni Altar while Hapu, Gladion, and Lillie followed after them. In PASM25, Hapu and the others met and discovered that Sun and used the flutes to evolve Nebby and the other Cosmoem into and , respectively. Anabel received a call from Looker, who told her that a large number of Ultra Beasts made their way to Poni Island. While Hapu, Moon, Gladion, Anabel, and Hapu fought off the beasts, Solgaleo was possessed by a that appeared from an Ultra Wormhole. Necrozma grabbed Sun and dragged him into the wormhole, forcing Moon and Lunala to chase after them. In PASM26, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains were revealed to have spent six months on Exeggutor Island to prepare for another clash with the Ultra Beasts. After their training was finished, Sophocles and Molayne took everyone to Mount Lanakila, where a wormhole had opened up earlier. Shortly after they arrived, their ship was attacked by a group of Aether Foundation Employees and their Ultra Beasts. With the Z-Moves they had acquired, Hapu and the others managed to defeat the Ultra Beasts. Pokémon is Hapu's first known Pokémon. It was first used to rescue from a group of at the Seafolk Village before defeating the Crabrawler's leader, a . Later, it battled an 's on Mount Lanakila and won using a Z-Move. Mudsdale's known moves are , , and . Mudsdale can also perform the Z-Move .}} is Hapu's second known Pokémon. It was first seen inside of its when Hapu rejected 's request to join her team. None of Flygon's moves are known.}} is Hapu's third known Pokémon. It was first seen inside of its when Hapu rejected 's request to join her team. None of Golurk's moves are known.}} is Hapu's fourth known Pokémon. It was first seen inside of its when Hapu rejected 's request to join her team. None of Gastrodon's moves are known.}}